


Good in my Head

by Meddow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddow/pseuds/Meddow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that keep Kira on her way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good in my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Download available at the original vid post [here](http://meddow.livejournal.com/190553.html)

[Good in my Head](http://vimeo.com/27961918) from [Meddow](http://vimeo.com/user7583027) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password is: Bajor


End file.
